Rescuing The Private
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: When the penguins find a homeless, beat up and helpless baby chick on the streets (Private) they decide to take it in a care for it. Kowalski becomes more or less a dad to it, and so does Skipper. But when Alice takes Private away, can the penguins get him back?
1. Chapter 1 - Baby Chick Found

Private shuddered, pushing himself further against the brick wall. He gazed at the dumpster, wondering if it would be warmer in there. Warm enough to keep him alive till morning...

The small, 1 year-old penguin had been running all night with his momma. The clan at the zoo had gone mad after it shut down, and she and him had to leave before it tore them to shreds.

After hours of fighting off the demanding males, She had seen the alleyway and had instructed him to stay while she found food. That had been over 5 hours ago, and she still hadn't come back. Private, even though he was so young, knew what had happened to his Momma. He refused to believe it, telling himself she had just found so much food she was having trouble bringing it all back.

Meanwhile, he was here freezing to death. Literally.

The sores and cuts burned on Privates skin. Hours of fighting for his life, then a few more hours of sitting in the numbingly cold outside air had taken its toll on his body. On some areas it dropped with blood, on others it was frozen solid. His body kept shifting from being too hot to being too cold. He coughed and sneezed, and the cold reality hit him like the brick wall he was leaning against.

He was going to die soon.

He started whimpering in pain and anguish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skipper and the team were sliding down the streets of New York at midnight. They had just finished a tuna-retrieval mission, and Skipper was mad because it was so late, much past 10, they're lights-out time.

"Good job, men. We're eating good tomorrow. For now I need my sleep, because you know how I get whe-"

He was interrupted by a sudden whimpering noise. He gave Rico a look and shook his head.

"I know it's cold, soldier, but your a man! Stop whimpering."

Rico shrugged. "Wasn me."

Skipper looked at Kowalski "You, then?"

"Negative Skipper."

"Then who was it?"

The whimper came once again, louder this time. It sounded strained, like the owner had been at it for hours.

Skipper poked him head around the corner of an alleyway to see a small, dark figure sitting at the end. It had his head in his flippers and...

Wait, flippers? Skipper stared in shock. This whimpering little thing was a PENGUIN, no older than 1. His body was a disaster, and just the look of him made Skippers heart break in two. The cuts and bruises he was decorated with dripped Fresh with blood.

The poor thing looked so young, so innocent.

He slowly inched towards the figure, motioning for the others to follow.

The younger penguin saw them and immediately pressed closer to the wall behind him, shivering even more then before.

"Please don't hurt me..." He begged and pleaded.

"We won't." Kowalski hushed "I promise." He bent over and wrapped his flippers around the little guy, slowly lifting him up. He cradled him close to his chest and the little guy pressed against him, drinking up the body heat. Within time, he was sound asleep, breathing softly. Kowalski smiled down at the little, beaten up and torn down victim in his arms.

He looked cute sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeding Time With Rico

As Kowalski walked, he cradled the chick close to him. The steady heartbeat of the little one reassured the older ; he was still alive. Still breathing.

He looked down at its closed little eyes and its little innocent head. His chest rose and flattened slowly, like he was finally at peace.

"How could anyone do this to such a young little chick?" He wondered out loud, startling his two comrades.

"This is a cruel world, Kowalski. There are so many "how could" questions, you'd never be able to count them all."

Skippers words sunk into Kowalski. "We are going to help him, right?" He asked suddenly. He mentally slapped himself. Of course they were going to help the frostbitten baby chick!

"Of course, Kowalski. But it needs a name." Skipper said as they walked up to their habitat. He lifted the hatch for Kowalski, and Kowalski slid down it carefully, keeping the little guy close in his arms.

"I'll think of something later, Skipper. For right now, it needs food, and sleep. And tomorrow, a nice hot bath and some cleaning of his wounds." Kowalski said and set the chick on the counter. He went to the closet and opened it, popping open a can of tuna. He set one down on the table next to the chick, who had just woken up. It stared down at the fish, then back up at Kowalski. Then back down at the fish.

"Why isn't it taking the food, Kowalski? " Skipper asked, slightly annoyed. Meanwhile, Kowalski was face-flippering.

"Of course! A mother or a father penguin usually chews a fish and then barfs it back up the the baby." Quickly he grabbed the fish to keep the young penguin from eating it, which could result in him choking to death "thank goodness the little guy knew better...if he didn't he would be choking right now."

"Well.. I've never been a father, so I don't know how to up chuck fish. Do you?" Kowalski shook his head "Rico?"

Rico sighed and muttered something under his breath, then motioned for Kowalski to hand him the fish. Kowalski passed it over and watched intently with Skipper as Rico swallowed it, then waddled quickly over to the penguins. He bent his head down and the little guy did the same.

They grimaced in disgust as they touched beaks lightly at the end and the fish came spilling out of Rico's mouth and tumbling into the youngers. The baby swallowed quickly and ruffled his feathers. He chirped lightly, almost as a way of a thank you.

"Thanks Rico, you'll only have to do that 30 more days until he grows out of that stage." Rico groaned and waddled over to his bed. He was obviously beat. He jumped in and the second his head hit his pillow, he was out.

Kowalski turned back to the little bird and smiled. "Do you have a name?" The little guy thought of a moment, then responded "No, not really. Momma never got to name me."

"Do you remember what happened? Why you were out on the streets?"

"Yes. Ever since our zoo got threatened to close down and all the animals would be shipped out, the males in our habitat started acting weird. Every male except my daddy and two others. My momma and my daddy decided we needed to leave, so we broke out. A few of the males followed us, and they started beating us up. Daddy..." The little guy seemed sad at the name "he stayed back to protect us while momma and I run. It stayed like that for a few hours, just us running. A few more males attacked us, and most of them set on me to make Momma mad. When we found the alley you found me in, momma told me to wait there while she found food for us. She never came back. And then you found me." The little guy said, having trouble pronouncing some words, like "attacking" and threatened".

Kowalski and Skipper looked at each other. The little boy was too small to go through this. To lose both his parents in one night. Kowalski heart went out to the little guy as he looked down at him yawning.

Kowalski wrapped his flippers around the baby and picked him up gently. He rocked the chick to sleep in his flippers, and he didn't stop until he heard his soft breaths and the beating of his small heart. He couldn't see the chicks face, because he had it buried in Kowalski's chest, but he could feel his eyes being closed.

"Where do we but him down to sleep?" Kowalski whispered to Skipper, who was already in his bunk and ready to fall asleep.

"You're acting like a good dad." Skipper yawned "Let him sleep with you for one night."

Kowalski nodded and went over to his bunk, which tonight was the bottom one. Good timing, the thought. Any higher and I would be afraid he was fall off during the night.

He layer on his side and set the chick next to him in the empty gap where he usually sprawling his full body. The chick pressed himself against Kowalski. The warm spot he was making on Kowalski stomach (where he was pressing) felt so good to Kowalski.

He started rubbing the chicks head, and right before he went to sleep we whispered "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER! I TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERYDAY, BUT I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN FANFIC (BELIEVE IT OR NOT) AND ITS NOT ALWAYS EASY! SCHOOLS STARTING IN A WEEK IN A HALF, AND SINCE IM GOING INTO 6TH GRADE AND IM OFFICIALLY SWITCHING CLASSES (WHICH MEANS MORE HOMEWORK AND SUCH) IT'LL BE VERY HARD TO UPDATE. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND.

HAVE A NICE DAY! REVIEW!1


	3. Chapter 3 - Daddy?

** Sorry it took so long to update, all of my stories will be updated today! Again I sorry.**

* * *

** Kowalski woke up the next morning to a fright. He blinked once, twice, trying to remember the last nights happenings. When he could finally see straight, he looked down at his side, to find the young chick...**

Gone.

He gasped and immediately started to panic.

I lost a living thing! How could this happen?! His thoughts raced, each bad one being replaced with something about ten times worse.

"Relax, soldier. He's right over here." Skipper said. He sat at the table, pointing to the little chick, who was poking his beak into a cup. He chirped into it and immediately fell back, seemingly surprised by his own "terrifying" echo.

Kowalski couldn't help but laugh at the little guy, who seemed to have already recovered, except for the look of him. There was a ragged scratch running down his belly, and more bumps, bruises and scratches decorating him everywhere. Kowalski winced at the sight.

"Has Rico fed him yet?" Kowalski questioned, picking up the little guy in gentle flippers and setting him in front of the TV, turning on the volume too low and flipping through the channels for him.

Skipper waved his flipper to the top of the roof, and said "Yup. He's out weapons testing."

Kowalski nodded. He continued flipping until he found a new a baby show, called the Lunacorns. It had just aired its first episode the day before. He though it would be just right for the young penguin.

Skipper groaned at the table and waddled over to them, moving his fish around in his coffee "This? This is going to go off the air tomorrow."

Kowalski just shrugged "I suppose it could. Now, I've got to go get some stuff together to clean up his wounds and give him a bath." He waddled over to his lab door, and closed it with a soft bang.

The chicks head spun around to face the door. "Daddy?" He whimpered.

Skipper was shocked. That morning, when he had gotten up he had found the chick snuggling up to Kowalski. But it must have had a hard time sleeping, because the little noise that Skipper made woke him up. He had jumped down from his bunk and onto the table, right in front of Skipper, and promptly scaring the heck out of him.

"Hey little guy." Skipper said once he realized what had happened "Aren't you still tired?"

No answer.

"Are you hungry?"

The little guy chirped, indicating a yes, but still didn't talk...

"How come your not talking? You talked last night, you CAN talk." Skipper said, cocking his head at the small furry thing.

It's eyes were full of sadness, and he shook his head. Then Skipper got it. He was afraid to talk, since he might burst out crying any second. Also, he had just lost his entire family in one night and was taken in by total strangers. He didn't blame him for not wanting to talk.

* * *

But now, he was talking? With just him in the room?

He looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"He'll be right back, I promise." Skipper reassured smiling. It was just too cute not to smile at.

The chick nodded and looked back up at the TV. Skipper had sat down by now, and he was about to get up, when he realized the small chick had scooted his way closer to him, and had laid his head against his flipper.

"Aw.. If that isn't the cutest thing." Skipper murmured, and his heart melted. He reached down, and picked up the small chick gently. He sat down fully, and set the little guy in his lap. The chick curled up, still watching the TV, and he seemed once again fully at peace.

Just then, the door to the lab opened. Kowalski walked in and surveyed the situation. He smiled and winked at Skipper, like he got what had happened. Then he switched his gaze and smiled down at the Chick.

"Hey, little guy, want to get those ouchy cuts to not be so..." Kowalski scratched his head "um... Ouchy anymore?" Skipper stifled a laugh at his explanation.

But the small chick didn't find anything wrong with it. He chirped a yes, and Kowalski bent down to take the small thing from Skipper. They handed him off gently, and as soon at the boy was in Kowalski's flippers, he looked up at him with big blue eyes full of sadness and love. "Daddy?"

Kowalski stared at the chick, his mouth gaping with shock.

He turned towards Skipper and slowly put a flipper on his own chest. "Me?" He whispered. Skipper laughed heartily "Yes, soldier, you."

Kowalski was flabbergasted. He had never been a dad before. He walked with the little guy in his flippers, in a complete daze. He set him on the table, and walked over to the other side of the room to get the cloth and the cream.

He sprayed the itch cream over the cloth and walked back over to the boy, who was looking around the lab with wide, shocked eyes.

"This might sting a little, I'm really sorry." He whispered, and rubbed the cloth on the chicks skin, which made him wince and whimper lightly.

"It'll be over soon." Kowalski reassured.

Slowly, the chick relaxed and let him rub it, since it was hurting less and less.

"There. Done. Now someone want a bath?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Slip In The Bathtub

Kowalski lifted the baby gently and began to run the bath. He dug deep in his mind for everything , anything he knew about baby chicks ; do they need to have hot or cold water? He wasn't sure.

Just then, he heard a clank behind him, and looked back to see the baby poking at one of his inventions with his beak.

"No, don't touch that!" He hollered and grabbed the baby, quickly but gently. He got down to the floor with it as the ray fired, the ray bouncing around the room until finally disappearing.

Kowalski let out a sigh of relief and stared down at the boy, who was trembling from fright in his flippers.

"Hey..." He cooed. "It's okay, little guy."

The young boy looked up at him and nodded, chirping with happiness. He nudged his face into Kowalski's chest, and Kowalski stared affectionately at the little guy. One power he definitely had ; wriggling into someone's heart. He had even gotten to Skipper, who he had found snuggling with the chick.

Kowalski sighed and cradled to chick, picking him up with one flipper. He turned back to the sink, or 'tub', which was about to over flow with water. He quickly turned the knob and the white liquid stopped spilling out.

He felt the water with his flipper, and it was a perfect temperature. Not too hot, or cold. He slowly lifted the chick up, and placed him slowly in the water. He didn't take his flippers out from under the boys arm pits until he felt his feet touch the bottom of the sink. The little guy chirped, and ruffled his flippers roughly in the water, sending little droplets everywhere.

Kowalski laughed at the sight of the little penguins coat fluffed up, nearly swallowing him inside it. He then took the soap, which was lying right next to the sink, and squirted some onto his flippers. He held out his flipper, and the chick moved closer to it, interested in the strange substance.

Kowalski rubbed it over the boys head and face, taking careful measures not to get it in his mouth or eyes. He then ran his flipper down his tiny body, making sure not to pull or tear at the cuts that decorated him.

The young little guy chirped in happiness and shivered from head to toe at the touch. He shrunk deeper into the water, until his entire chin was under, and only his beak and up were noticeable. He seemed to be relaxed and happy. Kowalski didn't dare take his eyes off the baby, in fear he might go under and drown himself. He knew babies didn't know any better.

The babies eyelids were drooping down farther when Rico suddenly popped his head into the lab.

"Uh... Walski?" He asked nervously, coming in and shutting the door softly behind him.

"What is it Rico?" Kowalski asked absentmindedly, not daring to take his eyes off the younger.

"Um...uh..." The scarred penguin stammered and sputtered.

"What IS it, Rico?" Kowalski asked again, now paying more attention, but not moving his eyes from where they were glued.

"Uh, me an' Skipper...testing weapon..."

Immediately, Kowalski knew this was something terrible.

"Did you blow up Marlene's habitat again? Now we've gotta fix it, and I lost that bet to he-"

"Not Marlene."

"The chimps?"

"Nu."

"Then who, Rico?"

Rico stammered again, rubbing the back of his head with his flippers. "Um... Alice office?"

"You WHAT?!" Kowalski cried, staring at him. "How could you? And Skipper was a part of thi-" too late, he realized his mistake. He spun around to the bath again, where the baby was no where to be seen, No longer floating peacefully on the surface.

"No!" Kowalski cried and ran back to the tub, quickly turning the knob to drain the water. He gasped and plugged it up again. He couldn't have the baby getting his tail stuck.

He dove his flippers in the soapy water and started searching for the baby. For a few panicky seconds, he couldn't feel anything.

Oh no...he thought.

Just then, his flipper scraped against something. He quickly retraced his movements and touched it.

A tiny wing!

He ran his flipper up the wing, touching a small body. He wrapped his long, glossy and slender arm around the tiny body and yanked up, bringing a baby bird with him.

The chick sputtered and choked, then stared up at Kowalski with big blue eyes. He shook off his coat and continued to cough.

"Rico, watch him!" Kowalski cried, turning back to Rico who was watching with a panicky look. The older nodded and immediately ran over to the chick, petting him softly on the head. The younger continued to cough, but not before chirping in pleasure from the touch.

Kowalski flew out of the door, and ran over to his bunk. He grabbed his back up blanket, which he only used on especially cold nights. He gripped it in his flippers and ran back into the lab, where Rico had seduced to cradled the chick in his arms, who continued to shake and sputter.

Kowalski took the chick great fully from Rico and wrapped the blanket around him. The baby chick continued to shudder in Kowalski's flippers, but after a while, he stopped coughing so hard.

Kowalski stared, confused. Why was he shivering? He decided to dip his flipper in the water for a moment, balancing the chick in the other arm. He quickly removed his flipper.

He had to make a note to make absolutely SURE the bath was very hot before putting the chick in it. In the few minutes since he had placed the boy down, the tubs liquid had gone from a reasonable temperature to probably five below zero.

He held the baby close to him, and before long, the chick was asleep in his feathers. His chest rose and fell in a steady, relaxing pattern.

Kowalski turned back to Rico, who had been watching, smiling lightly at the fatherly penguin.

"That was close." Kowalski muttered, breathing out from his nose. Rico nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kowalski remembered the reason the baby had been underneath the entire time.

"What's this about Alice's office, then?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Rico laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then said, after a while...

"Oopsies?"


End file.
